Bella's Ipod
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: Edward sneaks into Bella's room while she's taking a shower and listens to her ipod. Little does he know the horror that lies behind the "Not Around Edward" playlist. R


Another one….

LLLLIIIINNNNEEEELLLLIIIINNNNEEEELLLLIIIINNNNEEEELLLLIIIINNNNEEEE

[After New Moon-Before Eclipse]

Bella sat there in her medium sized room that lay across from Charlie's. She rested on her bed reading some teenage magazine and listening to her ipod all while waiting for Edward to arrive. It dawned on her that she wasn't going to be able to hear Edward with her earphones on so she ripped them off and plugged her ipod into her speakers on the nightstand next to her bed.

It had been a good ten minutes and still no Edward. Bella realized that she might as well take a shower while she waited. She went to the dresser and pulled out some underwear, a grey shirt and navy pants before escaping into the bathroom. Soon after Edward snuck in though the window. "Hello love, I'm here," he announced to an empty room.

Seeing Bella wasn't in the room, Edward decided to sit on her bed and wait for her to get out of the shower. He counted the seconds, each one feeling like an eternity without her. 1….2…3…4…BORING! Light music sounded through the room. Edward's attention turned to the small ipod nano video. He figured he could at least jam while he waited.

Edward scooted to the other side of the bed and clicked on the button in the middle of the small mp3. He went to "music" and then "playlists". To his surprise one was labeled "Around Edward". He clicked the middle button and scrolled through all the generic pop songs that were always booming from her earphones. It was full of Disney songs, movie sound tracks, and the same songs he recognized from the top 20 countdowns on VH1. It was nothing special.

He decided to turn back to playlist until he found more interesting. It was a playlist titled "Not Around Edward". Edward decided to click this one, He scrolled down. The first on the list was "Outta my head" by Ashley Simpson. He knew this song oh so well.

A couple songs down he his a song titles "Bump n Grind" by R. Kelly. More songs popped up: **Get Back (Demi Lavado)**, I'm the One (Cheetah Girls), **Killa **(Cherish), Love Fool (the Cardigans), My Bubblegum (Rasheeda), **If You Wanna Be Happy (Jimmy Soul)**, Paranoid (Kanye), **Take You Down (Chris Brown**), Wall to Wall (Chris Brown), and many more. What happened to catch his eye though was the song at the end. There was a Z put at the front to make it come last on the list but it clearly was called "Edward's Song".

Curiosity got the best of him and Edward clicked for the song to play but instead of the sound of a piano and man's voice came on:

**Dear Diary**

**Mood: Apathetic**

**My life is spiraling downward**

**I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert**

**It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and "Rip Apart My Soul" and of course "Stabby Rip Stab Stab" And It doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either…Like that guy from that band can do...Some days, ya know...**

**I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be.**

**You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me**

**I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face**

**I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs**

**Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag**

**I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag**

**'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes**

**Cause emo is one step below transvestite**

**Stop my breathing and slit my throat**

**I must be emo**

**I don't jump around when I go to shows**

**I must be emo**

**I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem**

**The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween**

**I have no real problems but I like to make believe**

**I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week**

**Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies**

**I can't get through a hawthorne heights album without sobbing**

**Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun**

**They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one.**

**Stop my breathing and slit my throat**

**I must be emo**

**I don't jump around when I go to shows**

**I must be emo**

**Dye in my hair and polish on my toes**

**I must be emo**

**I play guitar and write suicide notes**

**I must be emo**

**my life is just a black abyss... ya know..it's so dark. And it's suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans...which look great on me by the way.**

**When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction**

**Hearing songs about getting dumped gives me an erection**

**I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses**

**I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes**

**I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth**

**You can read me "Catcher in the Rye" and watch me jack off**

**I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life**

**If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right.**

**I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo**

**I must be emo**

**Screw Xbox I play old school Nintendo**

**I must be emo**

**I like to whine and hit my parentals**

**I must be emo**

**Me and my friends all look like clones**

**I must be emo**

**My parents don't get me ya know**

**They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy… Well, a couple guys. But, I mean it's the 2000's. Can't 2…or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay?**

**I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.**

**I don't know diary, sometimes I think you are the only one that gets me. You're my best friend.**

**I feel like tacos**

So wrapped up in his silent loathing towards the song, Edward didn't notice both the sound of the water turning off and the twitch in his left eye. The bathroom door opened to reveal a fully dresses Bella with wet hair. She ran over and sat on the bed. She fixed herself in between Edward's legs with her back to his front as se snuggled against his icy form. "Love," he called interrupting her moment.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What's this?" he asked as he turned up the radio to reveal the song "Emo Kid" and how he put it in repeat.

"Uh-oh."

LLLLIIIINNNNEEEELLLLIIIINNNNEEEELLLLIIIINNNNEEEELLLLIIIINNNNEEEE

I liked it, and so did my sister…I hope you guys liked it so please read and review….pwease!


End file.
